


d e l e t e d    w o r k

by denimdisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so this was actually a very bad fic that I've been trying to make private (I want to keep the comments) for a long, long time, but since you can't, I've deleted all of the actual text in it. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	d e l e t e d    w o r k

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa/gifts).



seriously ew


End file.
